Comfort in his arms
by Jay-Mack97
Summary: After the death of Henry , Emma builds up her walls and allows for no one to comfort her. But Hook seems to beat the odds and break past those walls. Takes place directly after the end of Episode 8 in season.


Everything after that moment passed Emma in a blur, she vaguely saw Neal lift the body of her son into his arms and carry him out of the cave and towards the rowboat. She had followed Regina out the cave and climbed in beside her as Neal gently laid Henry's lifeless body across them. Emma held on to his arm as Neal climbed in. She didn't remember the trip to the Jolly Roger; somehow they had gotten alongside it. She didn't respond to the words of comfort that Neal offered her, she remained frozen. She did not cry though, no she wouldn't show that to them, that was for later, when no one could hear or see her.

"Emma we are here. I need you to let go of him," Neal said, as he pried her fingers off Henry's arm. "Everything will be alright," he told her attempting to once again comfort her.

"NO Neal! It won't be!" she snapped at him, breaking her silence. "He is gone! And there is nothing we can do," she stated in a matter of fact tone. She expected Regina to say there was something they could do, but she didn't. Emma looked at her face to see it was gleaming with tears, and the truth was written all over it. There was nothing they could do, Henry was gone.

She felt broken, but she wouldn't let it show, not now as she climbed aboard the Jolly Roger, to where her parents were waiting with Tink and Hook, expecting to leave.

"Emma," Mary Margret said, rushing over to her as she came aboard, "where is…" she began to ask, but then stopped herself as Neal came up with Henry's lifeless body in his arms. 'Oh my god… No!" she cried about, as tears began streaming down her face. David quickly rushed over to see what the commotion was about and gasped when he saw his grandson's body. He immediately took his wife into his arms, as she began to sob uncontrollable. "Emma," he called out to her, but she waved him off, she didn't want that.

'Hook," Neal hollered "Where can I put him?" "Lay him down over here mate," Hook gestured as he cleared off the rope on the top of the storage container in the middle of the deck. Neal softly laid Henry down, and Emma stood from a far watching everything occur. Regina approached her son and smoothed his hair out and then proceeded to kiss his forward. Watching this Emma felt like she should do something, but she didn't move to do anything for fear that her emotions would spin out of control. So she stayed put, building up her walls as she watched her son.

They were all gathered around the make shift fire on the deck of the ship, eating supper. Everyone was watching Emma across the deck, she hadn't moved since they had laid Henry on the ship. Regina and Mary Margret had tried and failed to comfort her and David and Neal attempted to convince her to eat, but she would not budge. She was a statue, frozen in a state that no one could connect with her.

"Well someone has to try again," Tink whispered to the group, "she won't do much good if she doesn't take care of herself."

"Tink is right; we all have tried but…." David began but was interrupted by Hook "I haven't" he stated as the group turned and looked at him.

"Why is that?" David questioned him. Hook sighed, "I'm not good with words mate." It pained him to admit this in front of the group; words of wooing and lust were his thing, not those of compassion and comfort.

"You are a pirate! Do what comes naturally," David suggested as Neal filled up a bowl of soup and passed it to Hook. "Just try Hook," Neal said, but his eye were giving Hook his blessing and permission for something else entirely. "Aye, alright Lad," Hook agreed as he grabbed the bowl and walked to where she was.

"Come on lass; come join us by the fire. It will be a lot warmer than over here alone," he stated as he approached her. "No thank you," she replied bluntly as she continued to stare at her son.

"Here at lease eat some soup," he said attempting to hand her the bowl. "I'm not hungry!" she stated pushing it away.

"I refuse to believe that love. Eat it, it will make you warmer," he attempted again, pushing the soup at her. She smacked his hand, causing the bowl to fall out of his hand and smash onto the deck, cause everyone to turn at the commotion.

"Damn it Hook! I am not hungry and I'm fine! Leave me alone!" she snapped at him, shooting him daggers before turning her attention back to her son. "You expect me to believe that darling? Because I sure the hell don't," he remarked, stepping closer to her until he was behind her and there a little space between them.

Hook leaned down to her ear and whispered "talk to me Swan." She spun around to look at him "I don't want to talk to you!'

He raised his eyebrow "come on lass." She glared at him and then punched him square in the chest. "I have nothing to fucking talk about Hook!" Another punch to the chest, stronger then the first one. "My son is dead! Dead!" She wound up and punched him harder, but he didn't even make a move to stop her, he simply watched her. "And there is nothing I can do about it! And I am supposed to be the saviour!" She gave a cold laugh at this as she rammed her knuckles into his chest again.

"What a fucking joke because I cannot even save the thing that matters most to me." Another punch was executed, and he continued to watch her, his eyes never leaving her. He could see she was now fighting back tears and emotions. "I have failed Hook. I am completely useless," she stated in a defeated voice as she wound up to punch him again, but this time Hook grabbed her fist and held it.

"You are not a failure Emma," he whispered to her, gently unclenched her fist and ran his fingers up and down her hand, "you are one of the bravest people I know." He looked into her eyes, letting her see the truth in his words and when their eye met Emma walls collapsed. Emotions broke out onto her face, tears began falling down her face uncontrollably, and she tried not to sob. "But…but I failed Hook, he is gone and I couldn't protect him. I couldn't save him and isn't that what I am supposed to do? I'm… I'm the saviour," she stammered before she let herself completely fall apart. He gently gathered her into his arms and ran his hand through his hair as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Shh love, it will be okay. You saved him once and you can do it again," he soothed her "But," she hiccupped, "what if I can't?" she asked quietly, looking up at his face, searching his eyes for the answer. "I believe you can, we'll find a way. I promise," he told her, freeing his hand from her hair, to wipe the tear on her face as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm just so tired Hook," she said sighing, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know lass, tis why I'm going to take care of you." He picked her up into his arms, her arms around his neck and his hook under her feet and carried her to his quarters. "What you need now is sleep," he said softly, as they entered the room. It was simply room, a queen size bed to the right of the door, a larger wardrobe along the left wall, a desk right beside it and medium size window on the right side of the bed to let the sun in.

"Not as lavish as I expected Hook," she teased tiredly, as he set her down on the bed. "Aye but it does the trick, trust me," he winked at her. "Sigh, I do believe that," she said, trying supress a yawn, but was unsuccessful. "Get in lass, you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" he asked, pulling back the covers and she kicked off her shoes and crawled in. "But….what about…" she started but he cut her off "Everything will be fine. I will take care of everything. Just sleep now love." He gently pulled the covers up around her, making sure she would be warm. "Tomorrow will be a better day I promise."

"I have faith in you Hook, thank you," she whispered as sleep took over her. He looked at her again and kissed her forehead before leaving to join the others on deck.

They were all waiting for him to remerge from his cabin. "She is asleep now," he informed them, taking a seat between Charming and Neal. "Thank you Hook we appreciate what you have done for our daughter," Mary Margret exclaimed thankfully from beside David.

"Not a problem, she just needed someone to punch," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He turned his attetion to Regina and Tink, "is there anything we can do to fix him?

Tink shook her head, 'I have nothing to help with, my magic is gone remember." Hook nodded and then turned to look at Regina, "I haven't got a clue pirate and if I did, don't you think I would have already done it!" she snapped at him.

"Regina! He was just asking!" Snow informed her, "well sorry! I would usually go to Gold for help with this, but since we can't find him, I have nothing," she told them, trying hard not to burst into tears again.

"Then we find where Pan is keeping my father tomorrow, free him and get him to help us save Henry," Neal spoke up, and everyone nodded around the fire.

"But now we all need to sleep, we need our strength for tomorrow to face Pan and the Lost Boys," David said taking charge. "Aye mate; there are bunks below for everyone. Neal you remember where right?" Hook questioned him. He nodded his head, 'Yes I do," as everyone rose from the fire to go down below deck. Neal took the lead and climbed down the stairs and disappeared below.

Regina strolled over to Henry and waved her arms as magic poured over him, "he is not going anywhere," she whispered and tears began to fall again. Tink gently grabbed her arm and guided her down after Neal. Snow quickly followed them down to help Tink with Regina and then Charming turned to look at Hook.

"Where will you sleep?" he asked him, hands folded, ready to give him a piece of his mind. "On the floor of my cabin, in case she needs anything in the night," Hook informed him.

"Don't you dare try anything or so help me," David threatened, hand going to his sword. "Relax mate, I am a man of honour and I believe in good form. I won't even think about it!" Hook responded. Charming removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and walked over to place his hand on Hook's shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered and then followed his wife down the stairs.

Hook sighed and walked over to Henry, "we will save you my boy, even if it means giving up my own hear for you. We will find a way. You are very loved Henry and I hope you know that," he whispered to the lifeless boy.

He turned to his cabin and softly opened the door and immediately looked to his right. There she was asleep in his bed as it was the most natural thing in the world, she facing the door as if she was waiting for him to come back. Her blonde hair was a mess on his pillows, her body curled up like a cat, her breathing was slow and a small smiled had formed on her lips, something he hadn't seen since before Neverland! She was a breathtaking sight that was for sure, and his heartbeat was faster just looking at her, she had truly taken his heart and he wasn't going to be asking for it back anytime soon.

Seeing her finally at peace, he proceeded with his business quietly, trying to make a bed on the floor. He carefully peeled off his jacket and laid it on the ground beside the bed. He then made his way to the other side of the bed to grab the unused pillow. He was trying not to disturb her and he almost managed not too, but then her hand grabbed his arm.

"Hook?" she asked groggily, "where are you going?" "Don't worry love, just moving to the floor, continue sleeping," he said trying to move away, but she tightened her grip on his arm. "Stay Hook, please stay with me," she whispered back, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Is that what you want?" he asked sitting down on the bed , moving closer to her , knowing that he made progress with her walls once again. "Yes! I want you in this bed with me and I want you to hold me." She said honestly, meeting his eyes and never letting herself break away from his gaze.

He leaned over her and whispered seductively in her ear "now why do you want me to hold you Swan?" and began to lay a trail of kisses down her neck. Her breath hitched as he got to the nape of her neck, "Why?" he asked again.

"Because…" she began but stopped and Hook nipped at her neck and a moan of desire escaped her lips. "Because your arms are the only place I have ever felt safe." Hook stopped his assault on her neck and looked into her eyes to see the weight of the truth in her words.

"Well then I would be a fool to deny you that," he stated as he got from the bed and removed his boots and sword belt. He picked up his jacket and laid it over his desk. He then walked back to the bed "Move over Swan," he commanded as he threw back the covers and she moved over to make room for him. He crawled in to bed beside her and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him, not allowing any space in between them. He then gently placed his hook around stomach, "how's that?" he whispered into her ear.

"Perfect, "she responded snuggling closer to him, trying to take all his heat. "Love remove your cold toes or I will remove them for you," he smirked, attempting to push away her cold feet. "Is that a threat Captain?" she asked sassily.

"Oh it is, one that I will get you for at a later time. Now sleep because I am man of honour and your father will have my head," he told her as he ran his fingers up and down her arm

"Next time then?" she asked groggily as sleep was once again over taking her. "It's a date. Good night Emma," he said shutting his eyes and in taking the scent of her as he felt sleep approaching.

"Good Night Killian." His eyes flashed open and joy spread through him as he tightened her grip around her. "Sleep well love."

And at that moment, Killian Jones was the happiest he had ever been and he was full of hope for the future.


End file.
